


It's Pharaoh!

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: MH - Fandom, Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the 'It's Pharaoh' video uploaded today and wanted to write what Catty could be thinking when she's pulled into his performance, not really in depth because it's not out yet so I'm not entirely sure what could be going on in her head. Hope you like! Please review and let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Pharaoh!

As we make a turn Draculaura begins to tell us where she thinks we're going. "According to this, the Scary Ferry to the Monster of Liberty should be just a little bit farther. Once we switch the *fey trains..."   
"Look, It's Pharaoh!" a Cyclops ghoul to her right suddenly exclaims with excitement, her green eye widening as she points. I look over to see a very cute manster in Egyptian style clothing beating on the bottom of what looks to be a purple garbage can as he raps before he kicks it and moves to stand next to a bench all while he continues without faltering.  
"Do it now, rockin' with the very best rappers from around the way-I wanna say hello! hello! Everybody calls me by my old name, ugh so lame, you can just call me Pharaoh!" he borrows a set of knitting needles and plays a beat on the bench and I tilt my head as I watch, hand on my hip. He gives them back as before moving away from the bench.  
He certainly has a certain flair to him, effectively capturing and keeping my attention as he dances about the subway area.  
"Ain't nobody stopping this, Pharaoh's on top of this too many things that we do to try to fit it-" he looks straight at me and reaches out to grab my arm, "Oh!" I almost yelp out surprised, he just randomly pulled me into his act.  
"*All of you should stand up, dance don't sit in. Straight up out the tomb big dreams on my mind-" He continues to rap as I move to observe for a moment, hand on my hip as I tilt my very turquoise-y blue sunglasses. "OOoohh-yeeaaahh." I sing as he goes "Gotta find my way in this Boo York way of life." He dances around me a little before pretty much stepping off to the side next to my ghoulfriends.  
"It's the place we all wanna go, be the star of the show" I basically do a model walk forward as I raise my arms up slowly to the sky.  
"When you're out in Boo York" I watch him dance as I do a half turn, he offers me a hand and I decide to pull off my sunglasses.  
"Boo York." I continue to sing as he pulls me in a half twirl underneath his arm, right past him before pulling me back. I'm caught staring into his beautiful blue kohl rimmed eyes but the moment ends all too soon as someone suddenly exclaims, "It's Catty!" One hand still in his the other on his chest I've already leaned closer as we both look over, his arm is stretched out half in front of me in a protective motion. Just as quickly as the moment ended another one began- this one being the normal everyday popstar being chased by a mob of fans all desperate to get close.  
The lights of camera's begin to flash and I see people start rushing forward.  
He looks startled but quickly recovers, grabs my hand again and pulls me up the nearest stairwell. As we run I can hear Draculaura attempt to calm the herd of fans "Okay everyone, let's try to stay nice and *courterly. Oh, woah! Ah!" I hear her yelp and a sound which I think means she turned into a bat.  
I feel bad for running, leaving my ghoulfriends back there but the tug of his hand, fingers laced through mine I'm intrigued and wanting to know more about this Pharaoh so I continue running with him leading me away.

*I am not sure if that's what it actually says, I had a hard time understanding some of the words said in the video unfortunately. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, which I may indeed be.   
I don't own anything except my own speculation and theories/ideas; Catty, Pharaoh and everything else MH belongs to Mattel. Not me. Boo.   
Please review on any of my stories, I love reading them and knowing what people think of them. :)


End file.
